What Can I Say?
by Violet Stromberg
Summary: "O que posso dizer? O que posso dizer, quando tudo que você faz Está me empurrando para fora? O que vou dizer para você quando tudo se resume a isso. Parece que com cada palavra que dizemos, Estamos lentamente desaparecendo." [One-Shot Rose/Scorpius]


_You treat this like a game,_

_But it's my heart_

_And it's breaking all because of you._

Rose Weasley caminhou nervosa pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Fazia apenas um mês que estava namorando Scorpius Malfoy. Os dois haviam finalmente parado com aquelas brigas ridículas e assumido o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Mas Scorpius não quis assumir o romance em publico, pois dizia que isso ira chocar muito as pessoas principalmente seu pai, Draco Malfoy, e o pai de Rose, Ronald Weasley. A garota não se importou com isso no começo, ela amava demais Scorpius e sabia, ou pelo menos achava, que um dia os dois iriam finalmente assumir aquele namoro.

Ela estava enganada.

Todas as vezes que Rose tentava falar com o namorado sobre isso, ele sempre desviava do assunto ou fingia que não ouvia.

Rose estava cansada disso. Estava cansada de ser tratada como se você apenas uma amiga do Scorpius, ou pior, uma completa desconhecida. Estava cansada de fingir que não se importava com todas aquelas garotas dando em cima do seu namorado. Rose Weasley estava cansada de ficar quieta enquanto Scorpius tratava seu coração como um jogo, e agora ele estava se quebrando todo por causa dele.

_The hour glass is running out,_

_And you're still trying to fill it up._

_But i've lost hope._

_You should too._

– Scorpius! –ela chamou assim que viu o garoto conversando com o seu melhor amigo, Matthew Zabine, provavelmente estavam falando sobre quadribol.

– Estou ocupado agora, Rose, depois eu falo com você. –o garoto falou friamente sem ao menos dar o trabalho de olhar para a sua namorada.

Rose segurou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, ela não queria fazer isso, mas a garota não reconhecia Scorpius, ele não era mais o garoto com quem Rose havia se apaixonado. Ela não queria sofrer mais. Rose Weasley prometeu para si mesma que não iria mais sofrer por ele.

– É importante. –ela falou seria fazendo com que Scorpius se virasse para encarar a garota. Assim que ele viu como aqueles olhos azuis tão delicados agora cobertos de lágrimas, o garoto rapidamente começou a se preocupar com sua namorada. Se ele soubesse quem havia feito isso com ela iria dar uma soco naquele desgraçado.

Rose percebeu o olhar preocupado de Scorpius quando a viu, mas ela não podia recuar agora, tinha que ser forte. Já havia perdido a esperança de que ele iria mudar.

A garota se virou e foi em direção à sala de aula vazia mais próxima. Scorpius a seguiu ainda intrigado com o que poderia ter acontecido com a sua namorada.

A jovem Weasley não aguentou de deixou varias lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto. Scorpius se aproximou para tentar secar a lágrimas que não paravam de cair, mas assim que tocou no rosto de Rose a garota se esquivou o mais rápido que pode do namorado.

– O que houve, Rô? Quem fez isso com você? –perguntou o garoto preocupado, ele odiava ver garotas chorando principalmente quando essa garota era sua namorada.

– Vo-você. –ela falou entre soluços sem encarar o garoto. Scorpius a encarou com um misto de preocupação e dúvida.

– Como assim Rosie? Eu te amo e nunca faria nada para de machucar. –ele disse pegando no rosto da garota para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

Ele parecia estar sendo sincero. E Rose por um minuto pensou que estava sendo boba e devesse pedir desculpas para ele por estar se comportando como uma idiota, mas ai lembrou-se da forma como ele a havia tratado alguns minutos atrás enquanto conversava com seu amigo.

Ela iria ser forte. Iria dizer tudo que sentia.

_What can i say?_

_What can i say, when all you do (is)_

_Is push me away?_

_What will I say to you_

_when it all comes down to it._

_Seems like with every word we say,_

_We're slowly fading away._

– Não Scorpius. –ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. –Não diga que me ama, pois eu sei que isso não é verdade.

– É claro que é verdade. –protestou o garoto, já começando a entender onde essa conversa iria chegar. –Por que teria te pedido em namoro se não amasse?

– Não sei, mas eu sei que você não me ama, pois se amasse não teria vergonha de assumir o nosso namoro.

– Rose, eu não tenho vergonha de assumir o namoro, só não acho que essa seja a hora. –Scorpius se explicou, ele estava cansado de ter essa conversa.

– Então me diga Scorpius. Quando vai ser a hora? –indagou Rose, o garoto ficou quieto sem saber o que responder,ela nunca havia perguntado isso antes e ele não sabia o que dizer.

_You acted like you cared,_

_But you don't._

_Stop pretending,_

_cause you're hurting me._

– Agora você parece se importa comigo ou com o que eu sinto, mas na frente dos seus amigos ou de qualquer um aqui em Hogwarts, você me ignora como se falar comigo fosse vergonhoso e...

– Mas Rose... –ele tentou falar, mas a garota o interrompeu.

– Por favor Scorpius, isso está preso a muito tempo na minha garganta, mas nunca tive coragem de falar. –disse ela deixando que mais lágrimas escorressem pelo se rosto. –E finalmente tive coragem de falar que não quero mais ter que esconder o que sinto por você, não quero mais ter que olhar para você conversando com aquelas garotas que ficam dando em cima de você e não aguento mais fingir que não me importo com isso. Mas a verdade é que você não se importa com o que eu sinto, só finge que se importa. Por favor para de fingir, porque isso está me machucando.

Assim que a garota terminou de falar olhou para o (ex) namorado que estava parado sem reação sobre tudo aquilo que ela havia dito. Rose saiu pela porta daquela sala, e se sentiu triste por ter terminado com o único garoto que já havia amado, mas aliviada por saber que parte daquela dor que sentia havia passado. Mas agora ela sofria por saber que não teria mais Scorpius Malfoy ao seu lado.

_My first impressions disappear._

_Your tongue-tied words, so insincere._

_You always do as you please._

Rose agora se encontrava deitada em sua cama chorando. Ela ainda não acreditava no que havia feito.

Achou que ia ser sentir aliviada e feliz depois de terminar com Scorpius, mas ela conseguia sentir a tristeza e a solidão.

Sua melhor amiga Mackenzie Longbottom entrou no quarto sorridente carregando uma caixa, provavelmente estava cheia de mel. A garota andava se queixando que seu estoque de mel estava acabando e ela não podia terminar o ano sem comer pelo menos dois potes de mel por dia.

O sorriso alegre de Mackenzie rapidamente se desfez assim que viu a melhor amiga deitada em sua cama chorando.

– O que aconteceu? –Mackenzie perguntou se sentando ao lado de Rose, que assim que viu a amiga entrar se sentou na cama e tentou secar as lágrimas, o que não deu muito certo.

_And the situation we're repeating,_

_over rated is what you made it._

_I'm all done and now i'm all out of time._

Rose contou para sua melhor amiga tudo que havia acontecido. Mackenzie abriu sua caixa cheia de potes de mel depois pegou duas colheres e dividiu o seu pode com a amiga.

Mackenzie só dividia o seu mel quando era por uma boa causa e ela sabia que um pouco de mel poderia deixar Rose bem mais feliz.

– Depois de tanto mel, preciso de algo salgado na minha boca. –Rose falou assim que ela e a amiga terminaram de devorar dois potes médios de mel. –Não faço ideia de como consegui comer tanto mel de uma vez só.

Mackenzie riu feliz em ver que a amiga já parecia bem melhor.

– Então por que não toma um banho para a gente descer e comer uma pizza? –sugeriu ela e Rose concordou indo em direção ao banheiro.

_What can i say?_

_What can i say, when all you do (is)_

_Is push me away?_

_What will I say to you_

_when it all comes down to it._

_Seems like with every word we say,_

_We're slowly fading away._

Só foi a garota entrar no chuveiro e se distanciar de sua melhor amiga louca e o seu mel que seus pensamentos voltaram para um certo garoto loiro de olhos azul acinzentados que lembravam gelo e que tinha sorriso mais bonito que Rose já vira.

Ela se lembrou do sorriso do loiro quando ela o beijou da primeira vez, ele tinha um sorriso tão grande nos lábios e esse sorriso só aumentava. Agora era Rose que sorria lembrando-se daquele dia, mas o sorriso da ruiva logo desapareceu quando percebeu que a gora Scorpius provavelmente estaria dano aquele mesmo sorriso para outra garota. Outra garota que não era ela. Era só pensar nisso que o coração de Rose doía, mas ela tinha que ser forte agora.

_I can't talk to you (talk to you)._

_You never see my point of view, no,_

_Like i want you to (like i want you to, woah)._

_Feels like I always go unheard,_

_Because your actions speak louder than my words._

_That's why i always come back to…_

Terminou o seu banho e vestiu outro uniforme. Viu que Mackenzie ainda a esperava no quarto e junto com a amiga as duas foram para o Salão Principal.

Ao segarem lá Mackenzie foi correndo ao encontro do seu namoro, Alvo Severo Potter, o primo da Rose. Kenzie beijou o namorado sem se importar com a boca dele suja de molho. Isso era fofo e nojento ao mesmo tempo.

Rose sentiu uma pontada de inveja do casal quantas vezes já havia desejado poder beijar Scorpius daquele jeito em publico. Sem ligar para que os outros pensassem.

A garota já ia se sentar na frente do amigo e da prima quando ouviu uma voz que a fez congelar.

_What can i say?_

_What can i say, when all you do (is)_

_Is push me away?_

_What will I say to you_

_when it all comes down to it._

_Seems like with every word we say,_

_We're slowly fading away._

– Com licença Diretora. –a voz de Scorpius Malfoy ecoou pelo Salão Principal, ele estava do lado da diretora Minerva Mcgonagall, a velha Diretora parecia que ira fazer uma dos seus discursos antes das refeições, mas Scorpius a interrompeu antes que pudesse dizer algo.

– O que foi Sr. Malfoy? –perguntou a diretora.

– Eu tenho algo muito importante para dizer. Se importa? –perguntou a garoto.

– Seja rápido. –falou Minerva voltando a sentar no seu lugar.

_(What can i say?)_

_I'm fading away._

_(What can i say?)_

_I'm fading away._

_Away, oh._

_Cause it's my heart,_

_and it's breaking all because of you._

– Há alguns anos atrás eu conheci uma garota. –Scorpius começou o seu discurso e Rose ficou congelada em seu lugar sem saber o que pensar, algumas garotas soltaram suspiros provavelmente pensando que aquele discurso todo era para elas. –No começo eu a odiava. Odiava o jeito que ela se achava melhor que eu em tudo, mas talvez fosse porque ela sempre foi melhor que eu em tudo. Depois de um tempo comecei a me sentir estranho quando via ela, comecei a ficar triste quando ela me esnobava, e comecei a odiar, odiava esse efeito que ela tinha sobre mim. Quando finalmente percebi que a amava já era tarde demais, pois ela já estava com outro, tentei fazer de tudo para esquecer essa grota, mas simplesmente não conseguia. –Rose deixou uma lagrima escapasse, mas dessa vez era de felicidade. –Quando ela finalmente terminou com o idiota que era seu namorado, eu não perdi tempo e me declarei. Disse o quanto a amava e ela me beijou e aquela foi com certeza o melhor beijo da minha vida. Eu não assumi o nosso namora porque tinha medo do que os outros fossem pensar e só agora que ela me deixou, vi o quanto fui idiota. –ele olhou para ela e começou a caminhar em sua direção, todos voltaram seu olhar para Rose. –Rose Weasley eu te amo, você me perdoa por ser um babaca?

A garota não respondeu apenas o beijou recebendo aplausos de todo o Salão Principal.

_What can i say?_


End file.
